Oftentimes it is necessary for an individual to transport cargo in a motor vehicle that weighs more than the individual can easily handle. For example, it can be difficult for an individual to lift many of the mobility solutions for last mile commuting, assisted living or tethered assistance.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for loading and deploying cargo from a motor vehicle. More specifically, the apparatus and method utilize the power liftgate and an actuator, such as a winch or other device on the power liftgate, to load and deploy heavy cargo that is difficult to handle.